


Pay the Dues

by margoteve



Category: Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family time turned bad time, Gen, I wrote it at like 2-3 am, I'm not marking it for death bc who knows, i love pain, no happy ending, this is it unless I decide I want to revisit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: You can never escape the deals you made in the past
Relationships: Cronan Darkroot & Jones sisters
Kudos: 3





	Pay the Dues

The dark power filled the amulets the portal began to open.

"I'll save you, mother!" Cronan shouted with a dark, twisted expression of triumph on his face.

The shadows wrapped tightly around his arms. His vision flashed white and the Goblin King saw his mother but her words weren't the ones he expected. At that moment he understood his mistake. The portal closed and the Shadows were furious. They wrapped their tentacle around him and the dark power paralysed him. The final battle for Elvendale started. And in a blink, it was over. The old story finally reached the end and a brand new one began. One filled with happiness and love.

Sophie and Emily welcomed Cronan into their family, making the hole his mother left in his heart more bearable. If only the headaches would go away. He loved his new family. He was finally making things up with Rosaline and making friends.  
  
The sisters, his cousins, invited him for a little stay on Earth. Cronan was so excited. He was really curious about the place he once tried to conquer. The day was filled with sightseeing, trying new things like ice cream! And pizza! And cars! Or bikes! It was amazing how humans just didn't use dragons for transportation. Wild. By the end of the day, Emily felt like she had been babysitting a very energetic 6-year-old just curious about everything with constant questions of "what's that?!". She was tired.

They set him up in a small guest bedroom, which he loved but somehow he dreaded the sleep.

"I'm just being silly," he said to himself and turned off the light. He closed his eyes with the moon shining through the window and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Emily hadn't fallen asleep yet, she was relaxing in her bed reading when she heard the noise coming from Cronan's bedroom. Concerned, she got up and made her way there.

"Cronan? Is everything alright?" she was about to turn on the light when something, a tentacle?, slapped her hand away from the switch. "Cronan?!" she stared into the darkness that gathered there. Sick, green-coloured eyes glowed at her, a sinister grin twisting the once goofy and kind face.

" _The Betrayer will honour his deal,_ " a voice, high and screech like spoke overlaying Cronan's. It chilled Emily to the bone. " _We will rule the Earth._ " A malicious laugh was the last thing Emily heard as she ran out of the room, just a second before things went dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some kudos and comments if you like! Visit my twitter @margoteve if you want to support me o/


End file.
